generationomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Fun Quiz
Here is a fun quiz to keep you occupied while I'm away. (Thank you for considering me, Spinny, but a few of these questions seem hard and it's making me kind of sad; it's not your fault though. When I'm done, I'd like to know the answers and whether or not I'm right or wrong. Also, I'd like to have this become an event in Rota because I wanted it to somehow tie into the games. ~Rotamaster Chaos) Q1 R.E.M. is a band. So is U2. They Might Be Giants is better though. Lovely music. Not better than R.E.M., however. Explain what show this is related to. (Wheel of Fortune; the first letter of each line is RSTLNE! ~Rotamaster Chaos) (Right! ~Rotamaster Spinny) Q2 Where would you find 1100101010, 1100101101, and 1100110000 (at least if no 0 is revealed before them)? I don't know this one. ~Chaos The binary translates to 710, 713, and 716, ~Chaos the theorized numbers for Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble, so the answer is Galar. 0 is a Pokémon like Victini. ~Spinny (The binary is correct but the theorized numbers are 810, 813, 816, hence sic. ~Chaos) Q3 This symbol's name is similar to one of three, which we have abandoned. It also appears on a hypothetical creature and the music of a redhead. What is the symbol? A period, I guess? ~Chaos No, it's an obelus! Obelisk the Tormentor, Dividi, and Divide (Ed Sheeran album). ~Spinny Q4 The disgraced one, thought to be a predator, but it's not me this time. Two people using the same last name have given his work a rhyming twist. Who is the disgraced one? Michael Jackson. The two people are "Weird Al" Yankovic and Vanna Yankovic (the latter is Spinny; that's her stage name!) ~Chaos Right! ~Spinny Q5 What begins with TM26 (rarely TM41), Pidgey, Ekans, and a thing that disables data? (Bonus Round: Name the man who has no fear) The End Of The World As We Know It, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid! ~Chaos Right! ~Spinny Q6 What do an accordionist, an egg-laying mammal, a galaxy, and a will have in common? WAY (Weird Al Yankovic, Ugandan Knuckles, Milky Way, Where there's a will, there's a way). ~Chaos Right! ~Spinny Q7 It was released by my technical namesake, and its name promotes atheism. Where is the singer, according to the song? In the corner. The song is Losing My Religion. ~Spinny Q8 It's part of my old URL, it's an imitation of an avatar, and it's a stone! What is it? Malachite. ~Chaos Right! ~Spinny Q9 The original way to turn something cute and D2691E into something more questionable. A Mist Stone (evolves Eevee into Hmmeon). The hex code is roughly the color of Eevee. ~Chaos Right! ~Spinny Q10 Go to a place with thousands of jobs, then take the first and second from the host. Then, combine it with a word for pull, and a circle. The end is the first three of a demonic babysitter. The result is AL YANKOVIC. ~Chaos Right! ~Spinny